criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Kill a Supreme Commander!
To Kill a Supreme Commander! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty fifth case of the season as well the thirty fifth case overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot The team landed in Soviet Russia to meet up with Wolfgang, after they got the update on the painting from the last case. They went to the meeting room and found Wolfgang waiting, when they asked him why he looked different, he said that he now worked as a war leader's newsman, but expressed that the leaders only heard what they only wanted to hear. At that point, Joseph Stalin came out and talk to the team and Wolfgang, for what felt like hours, but Joseph said that they could have the painting and told them to wait outside. After an hour, the team started to get worried and Wolfgang had gone inside to see what was taking Joseph so long. They couldn't wait any longer and went in, only to find Joseph dead in the meeting room, died of poisoning. They started their investigation and filed their friend, Wolfgang Zieglar, who claimed that he wanted to check on the victim after taking to long, as a suspect and they asked him about where Winston was. He told them and they followed the leads to find the British prime minister, Winston Churchill, and a person that hated the victim, Alexandra Mikhailov. after questioning them all and got the result from the lab, they returned to the meeting room, only to find that it had been damaged by an unknown person and a Japanese flag flied over the ripped Soviet Union flag. Before they could do anything, the doors shut and they were trapped! They quickly ran up into the commander's office and found a take over noticed by the Japanese. Now that the Soviet Union had been taken over by Japan, there was no telling where the investigation may go, at that minute, the emperor of Japan, Emperor Hirohito, and was delighted to see the team. He then granted them permission to carry on with their investigation, but warned them that his guards would be watching for any misbehaviour. They then left and found the last suspect, a Russian woman known as Taya Turgenev, they questioned her and came back to time machine, hoping not to be interrupted by the emperor or anyone like that. At that minute, there was a knock at the door and a guard came in, telling them ALL to follow him as the emperor had important news for them! The team follows the guards to the emperor and he asked them how far they had gotten into their investigation, before they could answer, Samuel saw the painting the victim was meant to give them, it was the painting that started the whole mess with time. The Red Gardens clearly shown on the other side. They were then demanded to answer, they managed to lie and left before carrying on with their investigation. They then arrested Winston Churchill for the murder of Joseph Stalin. With a sigh that another bit of history was about to be broken into a million pieces, they questioned Winston about murdering Joseph. Winston first denied any involvement in the murder, but when the team showed him all the evidence they had on him, he came clean and admitted to the murder. He told them that it wasn't meant to end in murder but that he only came for a meeting with him about the war. He then recounted that 20 minutes in, he started to see things happen around him and saying things in his ear "Murder the weak link" over and over again. He tried to refuse it but then he saw something truly horrifying. Something coming through the painting, a bloody woman begging for help, a woman from the team's time, the painting being the one that got them there. He tried to ignore it but another man came through, a man with lots of clocks, who called himself "Time", he demanded that he kill Joseph. Before he saw the man messing with his watch and him saying "It's only a matter of time before you make a mistake and look where it will lead you". Suddenly, Winston explained that the man made zombies come out of the painting calling for him to "save them". It was driving him insane and before he knew it, Joseph had dropped dead from his face being in the Hemlock... Winston's hand on his face. Time then thanked him for it and walked off, before Winston could ask anymore questions. Winston admitted that he knew he did something wrong but he couldn't help whatever visions this "Time" person showed. Without fighting, Winston allowed himself to be locked up before he said "The painting is dangerous". After arresting Winston for the murder, the team focused their effects on trying to find out more about Time and the chief told them that they should start trying to figure our Death's real name. Charlie Hamington then rang them and they chose to answer it. When they talked to Charlie, he seemed scared and told them that he knew that they had just arrested Winston Churchill. When asked how he knew, he replied that Time had came back to the present as happy as could be. He then warned them that he did horrible things to him, Life and Death, he revealed that this was the reason they wanted to help them. He told them to look at the meeting room and find something that would tell them everything. They obeyed Charlie's wishes and went to the meeting room and found a locked briefcase, with Life's logo on. They opened it and found a lot of drawing of terrifying and horrid things, drawings of people being pulled apart and the world ending were just a few. They send them to be analysed and learned that the drawings were from Life, Charlie and Death and it was what they saw in their horrible visions that Time made them witness, like what he did to Winston. When they heard this, they saw Life walking in the room, looking at the objects in the room. They stopped him and started questioning him. When they revealed how much they knew about Time, Life seems to twitch and seemed to get scared, like what Charlie did. When forced to give answers, he replied that they were going in a very dangerous road and begged for them not to look into him. When they asked why, he told them that Time was very VERY dangerous because he could make them do whatever he wanted and see whatever he wanted, before he left, he revealed that the team should be very careful as Time would now be looking for them because they knew about him. He them told them that they had Charlie's and his's wishes of luck and left in a rush and could be heard crying. When they just looked at each other, Jessica noticed a note on the floor and gave it to the player to look at. When they did, burning letters revealed the name "Luke Demonia", they then concluded that this was Death's name but chose not to call him or worry him about it right away. They went into the Snowy Gardens and found a broken checklist, they fixed it to find a passenger list for many people and their religious beliefs were next to their name, most of them being Jewish. They send the list to Jessica and she revealed, in a worrying tone, that Wolfgang's family had been send to Germany to be killed by Hitler himself to get Wolfgang to come over for his "Crimes". They then, quickly, ran to Wolfgang and told him everything. Wolfgang then exploded in rage and told them that Hitler was going to pay if he DARED to hurt his family, he then told them to meet them at the German boarder in a month and told them not to waste any time getting there or he may do something regrettable to Hitler, he then kissed a picture of his family and said in German "I'm coming for you, my family". He then ran off so fast, that in a second, he was gone. Before they knew what to do, the Emperor came pass with a big box, saying that he was just taking something to his friends. The team quickly asked about the painting and the Emperor told them to take it. They ran up to the Commander's office to find the painting had gone and they found a ripped letter. When they put it back together, they found out that the painting they needed was about to be burned in Germany as it classed as Religious and offensive to the Hitler's ideas, they then remembered that the Emperor was holding something long in a box. They ran like hell to see where he was, but by the time they had got to the gate, they realised he was gone and the hopes of seeing the painting again was very low. Samuel and James then ordered everyone to get into the time machine and told them to set their direction to Germany, to save Wolfgang's family and the painting they needed to get back home! Summary Victim *'Joseph Stalin' (Found poisoned shortly after a meeting) Murder weapon *'Hemlock' Killer *'Winston Churchill' Suspects Wolfgang_suspect_complete.png|Wolfgang Zieglar Winston_Churchill_suspect_complete_russia.png|Winston Churchill Alexandra_Mikhailov_suspect_complete.png|Alexandra Mikhailov Emperor_Hirohito_suspect_complete.png|Emperor Hirohito Taya_Turgenev_suspect_complete.png|Taya Turgenev Quasi-suspect Charlie_Hamington_Quasi.png|Charlie Hamington Life_Quasi-suspect.png|Life Killer's Profile *The killer knows poisons. *The killer eats Beef Stroganoff. *The killer has contact with a Borzoi. *The killer wears black. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meeting Room (Clues: Victim's body, dirty note, stain handkerchief; Victim Identified: Joseph Stalin) *Examine dirty note (Result: Note for the victim; New suspect: Wolfgang Zieglar) *See if Wolfgang can remember what news he had for the victim (New crime scene: Courtyard of Meeting Room) *Investigate Courtyard of Meeting Room (Clues: Locked briefcase, Broken sign) *Examine Locked briefcase (Result: Open bag) *Examine open bag (Result: Classified documents; New suspect: Winston Churchill) *Speak to Winston about his business in Russia. *Examine Broken Sign (Result: "JOSEPH IS A MURDERER!" sign; New suspect: Alexandra Mikhailov) *Ask Alexandra about her thoughts on the victim. *Examine stain handkerchief (Result: Sample) *Analyse sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Beef Stroganoff) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Hemlock; Attribute: The killer knows poisons) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Commander's office (Clues: Faded letter, dirty image of victim, Ripped paper) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Invasion letter; New suspect: Emperor Hirohito) *Ask the emperor about invading the Soviet Union (Profile Updated: Hirohito knows poisons and eats Beef Stroganoff) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Warning letter to Stalin) *Examine strange symbols (Result: Name in code) *Question Wolfgang about the warning he gave Stalin (Profile Updated: Wolfgang knows poisons and eats Beef Stroganoff) *Examine Dirty picture of victim (Result: Fur) *Analyse Fur (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has contact with a Borzoi; New crime scene: Snowy Gardens) *Investigate Snowy Gardens (Clues: Signed letter by victim, Necklace) *Examine Signed letter by victim (Result: Arrest warren) *See why the victim had Alexandra arrested (Result: Alexandra knows poisons, eats Beef Stroganoff and has contact with a Borzoi) *Examine Necklace (Result: Mystery woman) *Analyse Mystery woman (12:00:00; New suspect: Taya Turgenev) *Speak to Taya about being at the crime scene (Profile Updated: Taya eats Beef Stroganoff and has contact with a Borzoi) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what the emperor wants from us (Profile Updated: Hirohito has contact with a Borzoi; New crime scene: Broken into office) *Investigate Broken into office (Clues: Locked bin, Broken object) *Examine Locked bin (Result: Opened bin) *Examine bin (Result: Bloody knife) *Analyse Bloody knife (09:00:00) *Speak to Taya about the bloody knife (Profile Updated: Taya knows poisons) *Examine Broken object (Result: Winston's gun) *Question Winston about being a gun with him (Profile Updated: knows poisons, eats Beef Stroganoff and has contact with a Borzoi) *Investigate Meeting Room Table (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Safe, Dirty image) *Examine Safe (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Dirty image (Result: flakes) *Analyse flakes (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest the killer NOW *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (4/7) (No stars) Making a Killing in Paints (4/7) *Speak to Charlie about who Time is (Available after unlocking Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Meeting Room (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Strange drawings) *Analyse strange drawings (06:00:00) *Ask Life about what Time did to him, Death and Charlie (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine Piece of paper (Result: Death's name) *Investigate Snowy Gardens (Available after unlocking Making a Killing in Paints; Clues: Broken checklist) *Examine Broken checklist (Result: Passenger list) *Analyse Passenger list (06:00:00) *Tell Wolfgang where his family is (Reward: German Army outfits) *Speak to the Emperor about getting the painting (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Burgers) *Investigate Commander's office (Clue: Ripped up paper) *Examine Ripped up paper (Result: Paintings to be burned) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the book To Kill a Mockingbird, by Harper Lee, which was released in 1960. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!